The New Star Wars
by Koro Samak
Summary: Many generations have passed since Return of the Jedi. Now, another trilogy begins which revolves around the lives of three Jedi. These are two rival brothers named Espra and Espri Gumak and Koro Samak, the girl with two identities.
1. A Tale of Three Jedi

**The New Star Wars 1 : A Tale of Three Jedi**

Two young Jedi namely Espra and Espri Gumak were separated from each other due to a tragedy. They were on vacation at Naboo when Espra lost sight of his brother. He searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. Naboo was quite a large planet. Espri was adopted by Naboo locals while Espra went back with his Master, them thinking that Espri had already died. Meanwhile, Espri was so angry with his brother because he thought Espra didn't care about him. He swore on his own brother and on all the Jedi that he would meet in the future that he would kill them with his lightsaber.

At the same time, there was a young girl named Koro Samak living on the same planet of Naboo. In a twist of fate, Espri meets Koro, and they both fall in love with each other.

What Espri didn't know about Koro – she was also a Jedi in Coruscant. She traveled back and forth from Naboo to Coruscant to get to her job. In short, Koro Samak had two identities. But Koro didn't care. She juggled her priorities with Espri and being a Jedi.

When Koro discovered Espri's hatred for the Jedi, she became worried. What if he discovers her other identity? He might leave her. Or even kill her! Koro loved him so much that she tried her best to keep this secret from him.

Koro also had a friend back at Coruscant which was really Espri's brother. But she didn't know this because what Espra told her was "My brother is already dead." They were the best of friends. What Espra didn't know was that Koro was under a state of crisis – to continue her relationship with Espri or not.

One night, as Koro once again prepared for another trip back to Coruscant, she got her purple lightsaber and practiced with it. What she didn't realize was that Espri was peeping at her from her bedroom window.

Espri was shocked at what he had seen. But he loved Koro and he did not want to kill her. But he remembered what he had swore on. He unsheathed his lightsaber and barged into Koro's room.

Koro, in her surprise, dropped her lightsaber to the ground. She begged and pleaded to Espri to spare her life. She also reminded him that she loved him so much.

Espri retreated because he didn't want to kill Koro. But someone would whisper to his ear, "Kill her! Kill her!" Then he would yell at himself "No!"

Espri finally decided and challenged Koro to a duel. Koro agreed hesitantly, but she had to do it to save herself.

It was a long and tedious fight. Meanwhile, Espra was getting worried. He was waiting for Koro at his residence and he expected that at this time, Koro would already be arriving. So, he decided to go and fetch Koro himself.

While fighting, Koro decided to end her relationship with Espri. "I love you, Espri. But I've decided to let you go. It's no use, Espri," a tear ran down her face. For her, it was no use loving this madman who was angry at the Jedi. Because of too much exhaustion, she fell down at Espri's feet.

Espra arrived just in time to see what had happened. He then looked up and gazed up at his long-lost brother. "Espri? You're alive?" he was aghast.

Espri's eyes turned red. "YOU!" he yelled. "You left me here all alone! I hate you! I swear on you! I – Aaahh…"

"I'm sorry, Espri. I love you. You're my brother. But because of what you've just done, you have to accept the consequence," Espra had cut off Espri's arm with his lightsaber. "From now on I consider you as my worst enemy. And all of you Jedi!" he turned and ran away.

Espra then rushed to Koro. "Are you alright?" he said.

"Take me away from this place, Espra. I want to start a new life in Coruscant," Koro fainted.

Espra picked up the unconscious Koro and rushed to his ship. They left for Coruscant.

Meanwhile, the now evil Espri Gumak had finally reached Mustafar. He installed an artificial arm for himself and threw away his green lightsaber. He now made for himself a red lightsaber, which was the color of the Sith. He didn't want to conquer the galaxy or anything just as the previous Sith Lords have ever dreamed of. All he wanted was revenge on all the Jedi, especially Espra and Koro.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" he yelled. He was the only person in Mustafar.

Koro Samak had finally recovered from unconsciousness.

"Ah, you're finally awake, Koro," Espra relaxed.

"Oh… Espra, is Espri… is he your brother? I thought he was dead," Koro asked curiously.

"I thought that he had already died. And when I saw him in Naboo, I recognized that face. He is my brother," a tear fell from Espra's eye.

Koro wiped it away. "What's important is that we're safe at the moment. We can look for him later and fight him later on…" Koro suggested.

"You're right," Espra agreed.

Back in Mustafar, Espri Gumak had gained a lot of power. He now called himself as Darth Mufasa, which meant "vengeance". He could now zap lightning from his bare hands, besides having a lightsaber. From these lightning bolts, he created his first minions, which multiplied to form lots of them. They spread throughout the entire galaxy, startling all the Jedi, especially Espra Gumak and Koro Samak.

While all these minions prowled the galaxy, romance started blossoming between Espra and Koro. On one night, the two arrived, tired from killing some of Darth Mufasa's minions. They ended up sitting down together, gazing at the stars. Espra reached for Koro's hand. Koro blushed and gave in to Espra's request. They held hands the rest of the night. Finally, Espra leaned forward and kissed Koro. It was a long and passionate one. The two finally discovered that they loved each other.

Gone were all the thoughts of Espri, what mattered most now to Koro was that she now loved her best friend – Espra Gumak.


	2. My Love is Strong & Not Easily Faded

**The New Star Wars 2 : My Love for You is Strong & **

**Not Easily Faded**

_Review : The tale of three Jedi started when Koro Samak, Espra and Espri Gumak were still young Jedi Padawan learners. Both Koro and Espri were 14-year-olds while Espra was a year older. The Sith rose again under the wrath of Espri Gumak, now known as Darth Mufasa…_

Three years have passed and the galaxy is still under the Sith's wrath.

"I now proclaim you husband and wife…"

Espra and Koro were in Naboo. They pledged themselves into marriage and they were now officially a couple.

It was a happy moment for them. But the consequence was, they had to keep this from the Council – from Master Luke Skywalker.

The two went back to Coruscant afterwards, pretending as if nothing happened. They went back to their normal lives – fighting for peace.

When they arrived, the two of them, including all the other Jedi, were summoned by the Council.

"Fight Darth Mufasa you must," an aging Master Skywalker announced.

All of them, all except Espra and Koro, agreed. They all then went away.

The couple disobeyed the Council. They went back to their humble abode to spend some private time together.

The Jedi Master, sensing something was wrong, was worried. But he didn't want to waste time, so he didn't do anything.

"Are you sure you want to keep our secret, Espra? I'm afraid," Koro said.

"Don't worry, my dear. The Council won't discover us, I promise you that," he assured her.

Meanwhile in Mustafar, the new Sith Lord was busy chatting with some of his minions.

"Blah, blah, blah… enough! I'm bored. I want to seek revenge on all of those useless Jedi, that's the only thing I want. Enough of all dreams of counquering the galaxy…" the Sith Lord said.

"But my Lord, conquering the galaxy would also mean revenge on all of them Jedi!" one of his minions exclaimed.

"You have a point. But that's a waste of time, you nuthead!" Darth Mufasa yelled.

"What are we to do then, my Lord?"

"All of you, just shut up! I'll handle this myself," he replied. He stood up, went to his spaceship and drove off.

That night, there was an ambush in Coruscant. Everyone awoke and suddenly panicked.

"Oh my god…" Koro muttered.

"My brother! He's here…" Espra told her.

"We have to go! He might be looking for us. He might kill us!" Koro said.

The two hurriedly packed their bags. Suddenly, Luke Skywalker barged into the room.

"Espra…" he gasped at what he saw. "Why are you two together in one room?"

Espra and Koro looked at each other. Koro gulped. She was scared that this might happen.

"I can explain, Master," Espra told him.

"Are you married?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, Master," Koro's head hung down in embarrassment.

The Jedi Master sighed. "Well there's no more time for explanations. You two go and fight like normal Jedi."

The three of them went out.

A long fight was seen in Coruscant. Luke Skywalker, because of his old age, fought for only a while. He let the other Jedi, especially Koro and Espra, fight the longer battles. He looked thoughtfully at the couple and saw them holding hands while running.

"I do hope they survive," he wished.

"MWAHAHAHA! You stinkin' Jedi!" the Sith Lord laughed wickedly.

"You can't do this, Espri! You can't!" Espra shouted. All the other Jedi were busy fighting Mufasa's other minions. He and Koro were left to the Sith Lord.

"Why can't I?" the evil Sith Lord unsheathed his lightsaber. Koro and Espra did the same.

A long duel happened between the three.

After a while, Koro got exhausted. "You rest, Koro. I'll take care of him," Espra suggested. Koro ran to one side and the duel continued.

It was a tedious battle fought – brother vs. brother. Espri was winning the duel.

"Surrender yet, my _dear _brother?"

Koro gasped at what she saw. It was a sudden death situation.

"NOOO!" Koro stood and ran with her lightsaber.

"Don't meddle with this!" Espri yelled.

Koro was quite a fast runner. Before the Sith Lord even knew it, his face was scarred with Koro's lightsaber.

"I will never forget what you did to me, Koro. Never!" he yelled in a cold, raspy voice. He ran to his spaceship and left.

The couple looked up at the Sith Lord's ship. By then, the other minions were all killed by the other Jedi. It was a battle fought. They knew that Darth Mufasa would come back someday. But that would happen after a long, long time. For the meantime, they had to celebrate.

The couple was summoned before Master Luke. He told them not to live together for a while. Everything was still in chaos.

Espra and Koro agreed to this. They knew this would happen. But the elderly Jedi Master made a promise that they would live happily ever after, someday…


	3. My Friend My Love

**The New Star Wars 3 : My Friend… My Love**

Review : The wrath of Espri Gumak's anger against Koro, Espra and the Jedi prevailed. The Jedi fought relentlessly against him. Meanwhile, a secret marriage between Espra Gumak and Koro Samak was held in Naboo. They decided to keep this a secret, but an elderly Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was able to discover this later on. He recognized this marriage, but made the couple temporarily separate. In spite of this, he promised Koro and Espra that they would live together happily, someday.

This last installment of the New Star Wars happens a year afterwards…

Espra was sleepless at night. So was Koro. They were itching to be with each other again, someday. If not for the sake of the Jedi Order. If not for the sake of the Jedi Code. If not because of Jedi Master Skywalker.

But then again, the couple met secretly every night.

"When would Espri's wrath ever end? If only we could fight him more easily, then we could be together again. Master Skywalker promised us," Koro told her husband during one of their secret meetings.

"You're right, my love. We should find a way to stop him…"

Thud!

A covering was installed on half of Espri's scarred face. He had to cover the scar that Koro inflicted on his face.

"I need a plan… destroy all Jedi…" he muttered.

Meanwhile in Coruscant, Master Skywalker was sitting on his chair, thinking deeply.

Espra entered the room.

"What is it that you want, Espra?" the Jedi Master looked up.

"Uh… just paying you a visit, Master," he said sheepishly.

"Master!" Koro entered the room just a few seconds after Espra arrived.

"Oh, now it's the two of you. I know what you seek. Permission to live together. Still denied. That's against the Jedi Code, you know," Luke sighed.

Espra made a face. Koro glared at him.

"That's why I'm about to ask permission to go to Mustafar and destroy the new Sith under my brother, Master. If I am successful in this mission, maybe you would grant us what we want," Espra told him.

Master Skywalker grunted. Koro was still glaring at her husband. Espra just looked at the ceiling, avoiding Luke's thoughtful stare. There was a long silence.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" the Jedi Master chuckled.

"No, of course not, Master," Espra replied. "It's your decision, Master."

Koro's expression softened. "I agree with my husband, Master. If he's going, then I'm going with him," she decided.

"Well, well, where are we going to now? OK, you have my consent. But… you two will be under my watchful eyes, and I've sent Alira Sapar to go with you. Is that clear?"

"Alira? I thought he's… he's… well, not a Jedi…" Koro mumbled.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Master!" the two suddenly said in unison. Koro just giggled, but Espra looked as if he disagreed to Master Skywalker's condition.

"May the Force be with you," Luke finally said.

Koro was preparing for her trip to Mustafar when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in. Door's open," she said.

The door opened. A boy, 18 years old like her, entered the room. He was in Jedi clothing and had a lightsaber by his side.

Koro gasped. "Alira? Is that you? How… why…"

"Koro!" Alira hugged his friend. "I haven't seen you in years. You've grown and… you're much prettier than I expected," he commented.

"How did you train as a Jedi, Alira? I mean, when we were just little kids I told you I was training as a Jedi. And, I didn't see you training here in Coruscant, and I haven't even seen you fight," Koro said.

"Ah, I had two identities like you did, but I never told anyone. I did finish my training, but I rested after I graduated. I still practice, but I haven't tried fighting yet," Alira explained.

"What's the color of your lightsaber anyway? Mine's purple," Koro drew her lightsaber for Alira to see.

"Oh, lightsaber?" Alira unsheathed his lightsaber for Koro to see its orange shimmer.

"Nice! An orange lightsaber? That's pretty rare," Koro chuckled.

The two put their lightsabers in their proper places. "Anyway, we better get going. Your husband must be waiting for you," Alira teased.

"Oh c'mon Alira," Koro shoved her friend. They left the apartment laughing.

Espra stood in front of his spaceship waiting. He then saw Koro and Alira approaching.

"Koro! So good to see you! And this must be Alira. You've come to help us? Guard us?" Espra chuckled.

"Oh Espra, I'm not that strict. And, I'm also here to help," Alira replied.

The three ended up laughing and climbed aboard.

A few hours later, Espra and Koro were laughing at all of Alira's silly jokes.

"And the mollusk said to the anemone…" Alira's statement was cut short by uncontrollable zapping sounds.

"Oh no! Sith ships," Espra said.

"Aww man, I was at the funny part of the joke! But anyway, no time for jokes, it's time to kick some stinkin' Sith butt!" Alira declared.

Koro fixed herself on her seat and so did the others. They started firing, too.

Zap! Zap zap! Zap zap zap BOOM!

The enemy ships exploded. Espra's ship shook, but they were still OK.

"Woohoo! Awright!" Alira started dancing and making funny arm movements while seated. He also sang, "We did it, we did it, we did, we did it!"

"Oh c'mon Alira, stop it! We're nearing Mustafar," Espra told him.

The three finally reached Mustafar. When they landed, they were met by a bunch of Espri's minions.

The three unsheathed their lightsabers and started chopping off the minions' heads. They finished the battle after a few minutes.

"Woo! That was tiring!" Alira commented.

"No more time," Koro said.

"We have to look for my brother!" Espra told them.

"Ahh, we have visitors, and they DESTROYED MY BUNCH OF MINIONS! GRR…" Espri pounded on his desk. He slammed his computer shut.

"What are we to do, my Lord?" the minion standing beside him asked.

"Ah, of course, I will go out and greet them, STUPIDHEAD!" he yelled.

He stood up, put on his hood and ran outside.

The three Jedi were still looking around.

"No sign of him, or any minions," Koro told her comrades.

"Look!" Espra shouted.

True enough, a masked figure neared them. Half of his face had a mask, but half of his face was still seen to reveal the face of Espri.

"Espri! I mean, Darth Mufasa," Espra had a serious tone.

"We meet again, dear brother. Especially you, Koro. And you brought a dimwit with you, eh?" he glanced at Alira.

"I am not a dimwit, Darth Mufasa," Alira glared at him.

"Oh I see, just another stupid Jedi. Well, enough talking, let's have some dying in here, shall we?" the evil Sith Lord stressed.

Espra and Espri had a tedious lightsaber duel. Alira and Koro were left staring.

"Koro, Alira, help me!" Espra shouted.

"You took her away from me!" Espri yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Koro asked Alira.

"Uh, wait a sec," Alira stood and rushed towards the two brothers.

But Koro pulled him back. "Alira, are you crazy? You're going to kill yourself!"

"Never mind the risks, Koro. Just think that I saved your life if I save Espra."

It was once again a sudden death situation between Espra and his brother.

"Stop!" Alira yelled.

"Don't meddle, dimwit!" Espri shouted back.

"Alira look out!" Koro also shouted.

Espri's right hand minion, the only one left of all of his minions, fired at Alira with a gun. Alira was killed instantly.

"NOOOO!" Koro stood and killed the minion with her lightsaber.

A teary-eyed Koro rushed to the two fighting brothers. "

"We both love you, Espri," Koro said.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Espri yelled back.

"If you don't believe us, you might as well die and believe," Espra told him. "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

Espra pulled himself back and thrust his lightsaber at Espri's stomach. Espri winced in pain. Then, he died. Espra picked up his brother's lightsaber and kept it in his pocket.

Espra struggled standing, so Koro had to help him. Suddenly, a bright figure rose from Espri's body.

"I'm sorry, Koro. I'm sorry, Espra. I believe you. I shouldn't have turned against the Jedi. In fact, I miss being a Jedi. I regret the times I was here in Mustafar when I couldv'e celebrated your wedding in Naboo and saw you two happy in Coruscant…" then the figure slowly faded away.

Both Espra and Koro were crying. They looked back and saw Alira's dead body.

Koro was the first to approach Alira. "Thank you for saving Espra. And my life…"

Espra picked up Alira and they both went back to the ship.

When they arrived at Coruscant, they cremated Alira's body and put his remains in a jar.

Master Skywalker greeted the couple. Koro and Espra showed Luke Espri's lightsaber.

"Well done. You've killed him," Luke said. "And this could only mean one thing."

The couple looked at each other and smiled.

Espra and Koro went back to Naboo for a vacation. Koro removed her Jedi clothing. She put back her old Naboo clothing, for she missed it so much. Espra then went to her and gave her his loving embrace. Koro returned this love by kissing him.

From a distance, Espri's soul was watching over them. He was smiling at them, then he faded away.


End file.
